A fight Makes A Family
by HashDash23
Summary: Faberritana Futurefic. Each of the four have a child but when the kids are toddlers Faberritana have a fight. 16 years later the kids are in contact with their siblings and they don't even know it! Sequel to 'Dear Diary". Read that first!
1. Chapter 1

A fight makes a family- Chapter 1

Lopez House

Danielle Lopez walked into her house to see her mother cooking in the kitchen.

Fabray apartment

Samantha Fabray ran into her apartment building earning a disapproving scowl from the doorman. Sam knew that her mother would be home but that she might have to go to the hospital in-case of an accident so the young blonde wanted to tell Quinn Fabray her amazing news.

Pierce Condo

Christian Pierce skipped (as well as a 5'9" boy could) into his living room to find his dancer of a mother Brittany Pierce practicing some new moves for her dance class at 8. He knew he had time so joined in with his mother giving them something that they both loved to do together even though the younger Pierce kept his love a secret.

Berry Penthouse

Damian Berry trudged into his and his mothers penthouse to find a hysterical Rachel Berry rushing around about to go to her broad way performance. As she kissed him on the cheek on her way out he said "I joined glee club" to which she replied "goo, dinner is in the oven" and left her 16 year old son home alone yet again.

Lopez House

"Mami, I thought you were in court this afternoon" Danielle said confused.

"Well mija I thought I would come home make dinner and see how your first day was" the older Lopez said as she propped herself on the kitchen island and Danielle sat across from her on the breakfast bar.

"It was okay I guess"

"You guess? What about teams? Are you head cheerleader? Where's your uniform?"

With every question the young Latina paled considerably.

"About that. I didn't try out for the cheer squad. I got into the athletics, track, baseball and soccer and I'm the captain of all them." Danielle said not making eye contact with her mother. While Santana didn't carry razor blades in her hair anymore she could still be wild and unpredictable.

"Mija look at me" Danielle reluctantly raised her head and met her mother's eyes "That's amazing. I don't care if you're not a cheerleader you captain of all those other teams" Santana said as she swept her daughter into a hug.

"What about glee club?"

"What about it?"

"Did you join?"

"No, of course not. I'm popular now. I'm best friends the head cheer leader and I'm with the quarter back. Why would I diminish my new found popularity?" Danielle scoffed.

"Mija" Santana groaned "you really are my daughter aren't you. I felt the same way when I joined but I grew to like it"

"You joined because your best friend wanted to keep an eye on her boyfriend and you cheer leading coach was evil" Danielle said crossing her arms, trying to resist her mother's puppy-dog pout- it didn't work "Fine I'll join loser club"

"Yay and I made your favourite" Santana laughed bouncing up and down.

It was now Danielle's turn to jump "Spicy nachos with extra jalapenos?"

"You are most defiantly my kid now set the table my little Latina"

Fabray Apartment

"Mum, Mum I'm head cheerleader, I'm head cheerleader!"Samantha yelled as she bounced into her mother's lap getting in the way of a medical documentary that was quickly turned off because no matter how much the hospital needed head doctor Quinn Fabray she wouldn't leave her daughter for everything.

"Oh baby girl that's great" Quinn said hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead "what about glee club. Put that loud but pretty voice to use and what about the piano?"

"But mum I'm popular, I'm best friends with the quarter back and the captain of the other teams I can't jeopardise that" Samantha whined.

Just because Quinn won't leave her daughter doesn't mean she won't use the HBIC glare on her.

"Okay, okay I'll join. I'll see if I can get D and C to join too" Sam sighed.

"That-a-girl now how about a few rounds of sing star?"

Pierce Condo

"Ah how was your day brilliant baby boy?" said Brittany Pierce while pulling her son on to the couch

"It was great, I'm quarter back on the football team and I'm a stud" Chris said after giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek like the fantastic son he was.

"Well mister stud what about glee club? You're a great dancer"

"But I'm popul..." Chris started before being cut off.

"NO! Glee will not soil your rep. JOIN"

"Fine. I'll see if I can get my girls to join" Christian mopped.

"Good now I'm getting the pizza.

_**A/N: now I know that MSN will most likely not be used in 2032 but lets pretend it will**_

_Captain Lopez:_ Hey my Mami is making me join homo-explosion in loser club

**Quarterback Pierce: **Same apparently I should put my dancing to good use.

CheerChic Fabray: Apparently little miss dr Fabray was in her high school glee club now she is making me into her clone I mean we knew about C's mum but now mine and Ds this is stupid

_Captain Lopez: _I know but we have to do it. Will txt you the song that I think we should do. GTG xoxo to my BFF and stud

CheerChic Fabray: Night Dan, Night Chris

**Quarterback Pierce: **Night my beautiful girls! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A fight makes a family Chapter 2

_Dan: _Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance?  
><em>Sam: <em>Yeah, Just listened to it. You sing lead I'll sing back up?  
><em>Dan: <em>Done deal.  
><em>Chris: <em>Sure I'm in.

"Okay guys we have sectionals coming up soon" Mr Whada said as he entered the choir room.

"Mr Whada can we talk to you?" Samantha said as she entered the choir room Danielle flanking to her right and Christian flanking to her left.

"We would like to join homo... I mean glee club" Danielle said earning a glare from Sam for almost stuffing up.

"That's fine but you have to audition"

Chris crossed the room and gave some sheet music.

"Hit it" the new un-holy trinity said at the same time.

Drugs! Gimme me drugs Gimme me drugs,  
>I don't need it but still what you got,<br>still take the cash and I'll keep it.  
>Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas at the mall<br>Every crawl, every crawl, every crawl, now hit that detonator.

Love, gimme me love, gimme me love,  
>I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart<br>and keep it in a bag in a box on the floor with an X,  
>gimme me more, gimme me more<p>

Now sing it with me:  
>For my security, to every enemy,<br>we're on your property standing in a V-formation  
>let's do it properly, plastic surgery, we're not an apology<br>get us more, give us your detonation.

Let me tell you about the Snagman,  
>shut up and let me see your jazz hands,<br>or remember when you were a madman, thought you were Batman,  
>and hit the party with a gas can.<br>Let me see you run it more.

We're on your property,  
>We're a public enemy,<br>I think we better find more, burden your information.  
>Let's pull the lottery,<br>it's like plastic surgery  
>we won't giva an apology,<br>Give us more detonation!

Spoken:  
>And right here, right now,<br>All the way in Battery City,  
>the little children, raise your open filthy palms like tiny daggers up to heaven<br>And all the you guys, and the river rats,  
>as angels made from neon eating garbage are screaming out<br>"why don't you save us?"  
>and the sky opened up<br>Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world.  
>But no one wants to die, wanna die?<p>

Make no apology  
>this is way to fun to me<br>I'm not your authority  
>Crash and burn,<br>We're young and loaded,  
>Drop like a bulletshell,<br>just like a sleeper cell,  
>I'd rather go to hell than be in a purgatory,<br>cut my hair  
>gag and bore me.<br>pull this pin,  
>and let this world explode<p>

"That was very well done but can you sing a broadway song please"

"Fine but we need Berry to sing this with us"

Christian gave the band some more sheet music and they started RENT!'s I'd die without you/No day but today.

Christian  
>There is no future<br>There is no past

Damian  
>Thank God this<br>Moment's not the last

Christian & Danielle  
>There's only us<br>There's only this  
>Forget regret or<br>Life is yours to miss

ALL  
>No other road no other way<br>No day but today

WOMEN  
>I can't control<br>My destiny  
>I trust my soul<br>My only goal

MEN  
>Will I lose my dignity<br>Will someone care  
>Will I wake tomorrow<br>From this nightmare

WOMEN  
>Is just to be<br>Without  
>You<br>The hand gropes  
>The ear hers<br>The pulse beats  
>Life goes on<br>But I'm gone

MEN  
>There's only now<br>There's only here  
>Give in to love<br>Or live in fear  
>No other path<br>No other way

WOMEN  
>'Cause I die<br>Without you  
>I die without you<br>I die without you  
>I die without you<br>I die without you  
>I die without you<p>

MEN  
>No day but today<br>No day but today  
>No day but today<br>No day but today  
>No day but today<br>No day but today

ALL  
>NO DAY BUT TODAY!<p>

"Very well done your in"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sorry to all you Lucy Hale lovers. I like her in pretty little liars but she sucked in scream)

"Dan! Scream 1, 2, 3 or 4?" Santana yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"4 of course 4 you know I like the bad acting especially by Lucy Hale" Danielle yelled back just as loud as she walked down the stairs clad in a tank-top and short-shorts.

When Santana turned around from putting the dvd in the player she realised that her and her daughter were dressed the same.

They both inwardly shivered Santana at the havoc she created at 16 and Danielle at the thought of looking like her mother already... it was a scary moment.

By the end of the movie Danielle's head ended in her mother's lap fast asleep.

Santana stared at her daughter and laughed a little when she thought about how her ex-partners were with Danielle's persona. She was like her mother in so many ways but she had Quinn's HBIC glare and attitude, she had Rachel's love of Broadway but unlike Rachel Danielle kept her love hidden beneath her floor boards...literally and she had Brittany's tendency to say random things at random times but Santana still sighed missing her exes.

'It was so stupid to break-up' Santana thought to herself as she moved Danielle's head, grabbed a blanket and moved behind her daughter not having the heart to move them her being away from her 'princessa' as Santana often called Danielle when she was upset or just wanting to tease her.

"Okay ladies here is your meal"

"Thanks" Quinn said to the waiter as he walked away.

The Fabrays ate in silence before Quinn started humming _The Simpsons _'you don't make friends with salad'.

"MUM" Samantha said glaring at her mother in a HBIC fashion.

"Hey I invented that look it won't work on me" Quinn pointed out.

They ate in silence until Samantha spoke again.

"Why did you never marry?"

"The gir... I mean peop... person I was with left when you were a baby that's why" Quinn explained blushing.

"okay then" Samantha shrugged off and went back to her salad.

Quinn just thought 'If only you knew how many people had my heart'.

"wow Chris your really good" Brittany praised.

"Thanks Mum. Hey I'll show you the dance we did for Na Na Na" Christian said to his mother.

As she watched her son dance Brittany thought to herself 'body of a dancer, heart of a Broadway star, mindset of a head cheerleader and the passion of a latina'

"Mum, why am I an only child?" Damian asked.

"I had a fight with my partners when you were one and a half and they left" Rachel asked looking up from her dinner. Rachel had given up being a vegan when she went her own way with Damian.

"Partners?" Damian questioned with a puzzled look.

"I meant partner" Rachel clarified quickly.

'A simple mistake it could happen to anyone' Damian thought.

'Man that was close' was Rachel's only thought.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner will update more often now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Chris what are you doing?" Sam asked as she entered the choir room.

"I'm buttering the floor since Katarina got us a substitute" the boy in question answered as he sat next to Danielle on her right and Samantha on her left.

"Did I hear something about a sustitu-" Damian said slipping on the freshly buttered floor.

"Yes it works" Chris cheered with Danielle and Samantha laughing.

"At least I didn't fall and break my talent. I'm fine by the way" Damian jeered at the laughing trio while getting flipped off by the latina.

Just after the laughing died down a bubbly blonde slid into the room gliding over the butter.

"What the hell?" Anthony said from his chair.

"Holla classe" the teacher said "I am Holly Holiday. What's yours? Go." Pointing to Damian.

Thinking fast on his feet he replied with a smirk "I'm Christian Peirce I'm quarter back on the football team"

Christen offended placed his arm around Danielle and said "I'm Damian Berry. I'm loud and will never get the girl"

Danielle had to put her two cents worth in "I'm Samantha Fabray I'm head cheerleader"

Samantha not to be out done "I'm Danielle Lopez and I'm the captain of every sports team"

With every last name Holly was transported back twenty years when she first met the bunch of mis-fits that was New Directions and like New Directions Damian was sitting as far away from the un-holy trinity.

"That's not your names because I've seen and heard this all before at WMHS in Lima, Ohio"

"Your _that _Holly Holiday" Christian yelled with his secret siblings staring at her.

"yes now little Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel this how I won your parents over but who are your fathers you have your mothers last names"

"That's none of your business" Damian snapped with the other three surprisingly agreeing with him.

"Okay then hit it"

As Holly sung 'forget you' she noticed that Damian unlike Rachel joined in and the un-holy trinity were exactly like their mothers.

"Hey we should for that song for sectionals with me at the lead" Damian said once the song finished.

"Oh shut up RuPaul give up the spot light for one song" Danielle glared at the boy.

"That's enough. Danielle did your mother teach you that or are you just as creative? I will see you and your parents after school today" Holly said disappointed.

"Fine" they all grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

A fight makes a family- Chapter 5

**Hey readers sorry for the late update. I hope that you will forgive me and will still review.**

"Do I want know what you did to upset Holly Holiday? She isn't fazed by anything"

"I think she just wants to catch up" Danielle and Santana said as they walked into the choir room at the same time as three other pairs walked in through different doors having similar conversations.

Suddenly Danielle saying that she was friends with someone with the initials C and S made sense to Santana. All four women mentally kicked themselves. But none-the-less they kept a poker face and sat next to their respective child.

"Hello you four long time no see" Holly said as she entered the room "I do say Rachel you seem to have loosened up and you no longer look like an elderly toddler"

"Thanks Miss Holiday and I'm going to take it as a compliment" Rachel replied as Damian glanced nervously at his tormentors.

"At least you stopped speaking in paragraphs"

"Thanks Satan... I mean Santana"

"Welcome RuPaul... I mean Rachel"

"Enough, God, Danielle now I know where you get it from. As for you Rachel and Santana your 38, grow-up"

The two brunettes grumbled their apologies.

"Now onto the matter at hand. Quinn, Santana, Brittany your children are very bright, just like you but also like you they have made original nicknames and have also given Damian many slushy facials. Samantha could you tell the group the names given to Damian"

Samantha glanced at the Lopezs seeing Santana pinching the bridge of her nose and Danielle was staring at the floor. The Pierces look the same. Samantha then looked at her mother. Quinn was livid. Even more livid after Samantha reviled the names.

"Tranie, Homo-explosion and RuPaul"

"What! Where the hell did you get the idea to use those names?" Quinn screeched

A brunette and two blondes stared at their children expectantly.

"The 2010 WMHS Thunderclap" Christian answered.

"Thought I got rid of those"

"Mum, I found them in the bookshelf"

"Oh"

"We saw that Damian looked like Rachel... I mean Mrs Berry and the last names were the same so we treated him the same- slushy-facials and crude nick-names. We then dubbed ourselves the Un-holy trinity. Wow... saying all that makes see what a bitch I've been, I'm sorry, I'll tell all my teams that your off limits" Danielle replied making all four women's hearts soar with pride at the apology. Even though three of the women were vacant for most the women were vacant for most of her life.

A loud whack was heard and the two blonde children yelled their protest.

"I'm sorry Damian I'll call the cheerleaders off. And I'm sorry Mrs Berry for using the torture my mother delivered to you on your son" Samantha said full of regret.

"Yeah man what they said I'll try and call the football team"

"First of all I'm not married so don't call me Mrs Berry and second I forgave your parents so Damian can forgive you" Rachel said giving a meaningful glare to her son.

"Good now then, that is settled we can go" Chris asked with egger eyes.

"Sure I don't see why not" Brittany said interested to see the interactions between her son and his half siblings.

Christian Pierce walked up to Samantha Fabray, murmured goodbye and kissed her cheek making the blonde girl blush. He then walked up to Danielle Lopez and pulled her in for an earth-shattering kiss full on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A fight makes a family- Chapter 6

Santana ripped the two apart and whacked them both in the head.

"Santana, don't you dare hit my son"

As Brittany and Santana had it out Quinn sat there not quite knowing what to do.

Rachel muttered "How the mighty have fallen"

"You know what Berry?"

"What Fabray?"

The children watched as their parents duelled.

"Stop!" Damian shouted causing everyone to freeze.

"Partners"

Everyone wore a confused expression until the light went off above Samantha's head.

"Girls... People... Person. The other night at dinner you stuttered and it didn't mean anything at the time but now it does. Your gay and all four of you were together" Sam said aghast.

"No secrets. That was the one rule. I can't believe it" Danielle said before storming out of the room.

"Not cool, mum, not cool" Chris said before exiting through another door.

"I... I can't be here right now" Samantha said before walking out.

And for the first time in Damian's life he didn't make a fuss he just walked out.

Santana turned to Rachel "They got that from you" making them laugh for the first time that afternoon.

"Should we go after them?" Rachel asked once the laughter died.

"I'm not going after Dan right now she will go all New York on my ass" Santana said

"So go all Lima Heights on hers" Quinn retorted.

"I'd rather do this" Santana purred before pulling Quinn in for a kiss that was returned.

"You going to leave me hanging B?" Rachel asked but was answered without words.

When the love fest ended Santana posed a solution to their problem.

"Move in with me. We'll renovate the basement and put the kids down there. For 15 and a ½ years I went back to my high school ways trying to fill the three holes in my heart. Now that I have seen you I can't let you go"

Rachel answered after a quick glance to the blondes.

"Santana nothing would make us happier. But how do we break it to the kids?"

"We tell them. We're their parents" Quinn said before moving towards the window and pulled her hair up into a high tight pony tail.

"Oh the room just got colder ice queen" Rachel joked from the top of the piano.

Santana was next to do her hair in the same style.

"And the fires from hell have just risen" Quinn joked.

"My head hurts from this. How did we do it back then?" Santana questioned.

"All the power you had made you light headed"

"You're lucky your cute Rach" Santana growled.

"Where are we going to find the kids?" Brittany asked.

"Chris is on the football team so look on the field. Damian is you Rach so look in the auditorium. Dan is harder as she could be anywhere. Sam will be in the cheerleading locker room. We will follow yoyu home Santana and we will eat in and catch-up. Could we stay for the weekend seeing that it is Friday?" Quinn commanded.

"Sure, I'll text you the address"

And with a departing kiss they went to find their offspring.


	7. Chapter 7

A Fight Makes A Family- Chapter 7

**Middle of the baseball diamond**

Santana walked up to the pitcher's mound where her daughter was sitting her back to her.

She sat behind Danielle, legs either side of her daughter and placed her chin on her shoulder.

Santana noticed how Danielle tensed when she touched her.

"Hey princessa, what are you thinking?" Santana murmured.

"All the times I slept with Christian and sometimes Samantha" Danielle said and got worried when Santana didn't say anything.

"You do realise that he is your half-brother" Santana eventually giggled out waiting for her daughter's reaction.

"WHAT?" Danielle screeched standing up and facing her mother.

"We wanted you to be related to one another in one way so we all asked and old friend from high school and he helped us out"

"Of course" Danielle mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"They're moving in with us. Quinn and Samantha, Brittany and Christian, Rachel and Damian. I'm going to move everything out of the basement and you guys can stay there but for now you and Samantha can share your bed and Chris and Damian an the pull outs"

"No way. There is no way I'm doing this" Danielle resisted.

"I love them Dan, please" Santana pleaded, standing dusting off her backside.

Danielle's mind did a 180 degree spin in her decision making.

"Fine" the little Latina sighed.

"Grasias, La ama" Santana said hugging her daughter.

Danielle returned the hug getting the comfort that she needed from her mother.

**Cheerleader locker room**

Quinn strode into the locker room fully intent on getting her daughter to open up even if she had to do it the hard way.

Her mind quickly changed when she saw her daughter is sitting on one of the benches, her head in her hands.

"Oh baby girl" The older blonde gushed swooping Samantha into a hug.

"What's going to happen now?" Samantha mumbled into Quinn's shoulder.

"We're going to move in with Danielle and Santana" Quinn said.

Samantha pulled out of the embrace "Really".

"Yeah. Christian, Brittany, Rachel and Damian too"

"Damian probably hates us"

"Rachel was able to forgive me so he can forgive you" Quinn replied "let's go back to the choir room and wait for everyone to come back"

**Auditorium**

"Damian!" Rachel shouted into the dark auditorium.

She slowly walked up to the stage and sat next to her son.

"We're moving in with Danielle and Santana. Brittany, Quinn, Samantha and Christian are also moving in".

"Okay" Damian shrugged.

"Really?" Rachel asked shocked.

"You love them, they love you. Just make sure everyone is civil" Damian said standing and heading back to the choir room.

**Football field**

As Brittany approached her son her spun around.

"Danielle and Samantha texted me and I agree with them. I'll do this for you. Let's just g back to the choir room"

As Christian went to walk away Brittany pulled him in for a bone crushing hug.

**Choir room**

When Brittany and Christian walked into the choir room the blonde boy saw Samantha sitting by herself, so he sat next to her and saw something that he never thought he would see.

Danielle Lopez was teaching Damian Berry the piano.

The four women stared at the children and muttered 'thins should be good'.


	8. Chapter 8

A Fight makes a Family- Chapter 8

**All the Spanish I use I got off google. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**Later that day- Lopez house**

"Wow, San. Your house is amazing. You had all this for you and Danielle?" Rachel asked as everyone moved into the living room.

They sat in silence until Danielle spoke "We'll leave you to catch up. Damian, Christian get the pull outs and set them up in my room. Samantha help me with dinner. Is spaghetti okay?"

"Rachel is a vegan" Quinn said.

"Actually since someone wanted bacon all the time I went off that diet" Rachel replied while glaring at her sons retreating back.

Damian didn't say anything he just followed Christian upstairs as Danielle and Samantha walked into the kitchen.

**10 minute time jump-In the kitchen**

The boys didn't want to interrupt their mothers so they went and helped their sisters.

Danielle was making a homemade sauce and Samantha was boiling some pasta.

Damian and Christian started to help their sisters.

While working Damian started humming and Christian started to sing after the intro.

**(Christian): Just a small town girl**

**livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**(Danielle): Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**(Damian): A singer in a smoky room**

**(Samantha): The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

Unknown by the four teenagers, their mothers were listening to their song, impressed.

**(Samantha and Damian): For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**(Danielle, Christian and Damian): Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the nights**

**Streetlights, people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the nights**

**(Danielle): Working hard to get my fill,**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**(Danielle and Christian): Payin' anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

**(Samantha): Some will win, some will lose**

**(Samantha and Christian): Some are born to sing the blues**

**And now the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**(All four): Don't stop believin**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight, people**

**(repeat)**

**Don't stop!**

"Wow you guys know that song?" Damian asked.

"Of course, bro, it's a classic" Christian said before clapping Damian on the shoulder.

Samantha and Danielle shared quick glance before kissing Damian's cheek.

"I'm impressed you guys. That song is about 50 years old and you guys rocked it" Rachel congratulated.

Dinner quickly went into an awkward silence as everyone ate.

Once everyone finished Danielle started to clear the table Damian jumped to attention and to help her.

***In the kitchen***

"You didn't have to do this" Danielle said as she handed a plate to Damian.

"You are the only one who took too know me. Christian and Samantha just glared at me but you spoke to me. Got to know me. Thanks"

Danielle stared at him and thought back to all the things she did to him.

"Go get changed then come up to my room" Danielle said as she put the last dish away.

Up in Danielle's room Samantha and Christian had already changed.

Christian was wearing a pair of three quarter pants and no top showing off his 8 pack.

Samantha was in a tank top and short shorts.

Danielle entered her room to see the two on her bed talking.

Danielle grabbed her night clothes and walked into her ensuite.

When she emerged in short shorts and a sports bra Christian and Samantha were still even now turned on by Danielle's body. The girl had no tan lines on her tan skin, not an ounce of fat on her body, abs to die for and a full head off long brown hair.

The Latina threw herself onto the bed a started to talk.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their conversation.

"Come in" Danielle yelled.

Damian walked in a wife beater and a pair of boxers.

"Wow Damian why aren't you on any sporting teams? You know I could have a few…words with the captains" Danielle offered.

"No thanks why don't we just watch a few movies?" Damian suggested moving away from Danielle's space.

"Yeah lets go get some movies" Christian said as they moved downstairs.

The four kids moved down stairs and screamed at a gruesome sight.

Rachel on her back with Santana on top of her and Brittany and Quinn in similar position.

"Danielle aren't you missing a certain accessory?" Santana asked.

Danielle walked back upstairs and came back down with a pair of nerd glasses.

The two blonde children immediately started to laugh.

Danielle was about to blow and it took Santana and Damian to hold her back.

"Quieres un par de estos? Necesito estos a ver, pero me rasque los ojos hacia fuera y entonces usted tendrá un par de estos." Danielle yelled. (Do you want a pair of these? I need these to see but I will scratch your eyes out and then you will need a pair of these).

Instead of Santana answering Damian did in fluent Spanish "Hey, hey relajarse. Ignorarlos." (Hey, hey relax. Ignore them).

When Danielle didn't move Damian swept her up into his arms bridal style.

In the kitchen Danielle started swearing in Spanish and Damian was pleading with her to calm down.

"I have never heard my daughter swear that much" Santana said.

5 minutes later Samantha and Christian had picked the movies and Danielle and Damian had enough food to last a month.

"Oh by the way turn up the movie full blast. We wouldn't want to disturb you" Santana said.

With a groan the kids moved upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A fight makes a family chapter 9**

**Saturday**

Samantha, Christian and Damian were startled out of their sleep by scream.

They immediately ran downstairs and were met with a gruesome sight.

All four mothers were stark naked, tangled up in each other.

The teenagers moved into the kitchen.

Samantha noticed that Danielle had changed out of the clothes they had slept in.

"What the hell are you doing up at..." Samantha looked around for a clock.

"5 am, Danielle, what are you doing up at 5 am?" Damian finished, reading from his watch.

"I have to go to training. Athletics, baseball, basketball, soccer, rugby, kung-fu and karate. My day is pretty full on" Danielle said.

"I say we wake them" Christian said speaking for the first time.

The four teens each grabbed large jug and filled them with water.

Back in the living room each child stood next to the head of their respective mother.

Samantha held up on finger, then two. When she held the third finger all hell broke loose.

Four screams when the water first hit.

"What the hell Dan?" Santana asked.

"I feel like I've been slushied" Rachel said.

All four teens raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"1 that was freaky and 2 you are going to have to voice your subtle hints because we have had like three hours... Oh crap" Quinn trailed off taking in where they were and their appearance.

"Whatever I'm out. I will be out until 8-9ish. Seeya" And with that Danielle grabbed her keys from the table next to the door.

"Does she mean pm or am?" Rachel asked as they heard her car start.

"Pm mum... jeez. Chris, Sam did you want to go shopping?" Damian asked earning nods from both blondes.

"Take my credit card and buy some stuff for your room in the basement. You can start moving down there this weekend." Santana said.

"How?" Samantha asked.

"I will move the boxes out of the basement and you can pack up your stuff. I can call Dan's coaches and cancel her games" Santana said pulling on the clothes that were discarded the night before, the others were doing the same.

"Are you sure, the way she exploded last night she might not be happy" Brittany said standing fully clothed.

"I'll deal with her"

"Okay so we are going to pack our stuff and move in this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and disassemble the kids bed. Here's Dan's mobile number text her with your address. She has an SUV and will pick up the bed" Santana ordered.

Once everyone was showered and dressed they went to go pack up their lives.

The house was quiet as Santana moved boxes out of the basement into the garage out the backyard.

A glimmer caught her eye in amongst the boxes.

It was a photo frame done the night before the fight.

***Flashback***

"Where's Danielle? Where's Danielle? Oh there she is" Santana mused with the giggling baby.

Quinn came in from changing Samantha.

"Sam" Danielle shouted.

Quinn and Santana had yet to here Samantha speak.

"Dan" Samantha screeched.

Quinn and Santana just looked at the little blonde girl who was playing with the little Latina.

"Her first word" Quinn whispered before sweeping her daughter into a hug and blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

"Ma...Mama" Samantha yelled pushing Quinn's head away with her tiny hands.

"Oh My God, she's talking" Santana yelled before kissing Quinn.

The kiss was broken when the door flew open and a tall blonde and a short brunette walked in each holding a baby boy.

"Hey guys I didn't realise the time, I've got to go" Rachel said placing Damian with the other babies on the rug.

"Rachel let your understudy go on tonight. Samantha just said her first words" Quinn said pulling Brittany into her lap as Santana started to pull Rachel to her.

"No I have to go" Rachel pulled away from the Latina.

"Rachel, why are you pulling away? Jesse back in town? Hockey team after you? Sue Sylvester wanting you to join the cheerios? What's wrong? There has only one other time you have pulled away and looked how that turned out" Santana said standing to her full height towering over the diva.

"No I don't want to miss this, I've worked too hard to get this role"

"And your neglecting your role here" Santana yelled.

"What? Supporting four babies and three girlfriends, one who is paid minimum wage and two are still in grad school" Rachel ranted.

Everyone was silent- even the babies.

"You really mean that?" Santana asked quietly.

"I don't have time for this" Rachel said picking up her bag.

"You walk out that door you might as well take your stuff and your son. Maybe then you will appreciate us not has your baby-sitters" Santana proposed.

Rachel halted by the door, spun around and marched into the adult's room.

After a few minutes Rachel exited with one full duffle bag and one empty.

Dropping the full bag and with the empty bag she walked into the kids room.

Walking back out Rachel shouldered both bags and picks up Damian.

"Cwis, Swam, Dan, Qui, Bwit, Santa! No! Stay!" Damian cried kicking and screaming, seeming to understand the situation.

Rachel walked out the door with tears pouring down her face.

"Why did you say that? You know what, we are in this till the end but this seems to be the end" Brittany said standing up and following Rachel's lead and leaving without a goodbye.

"What the hell Santana? Why didn't you stop her? I just hope that your daughter grows up to have more brains you do" Quinn growled.

Like the others she packed two bags and grabbed Samantha.

When Santana and Danielle were alone Santana picked up the tiny girl and put her in her highchair.

"Looks like it's just you and me princess" Santana said getting the baby food.

"Pwincessa" Danielle squealed.

"Princessa? Are you mummy's princessa? Santana asked sitting in front of the baby.

Danielle nodded and giggled before opening her mouth ready for her dinner.

***End flashback***

Shaking her head Santana put the picture on the dining room table.

The front door slammed closed and Santana sighed waiting for impending doom.

"MUM! Why did I get a call from all my coaches wondering when I can play because my mother called to say that I wouldn't play for a while? What the hell? You know how much sport means to me. I don't even know where I would be without sport" Danielle ranted with tears in her eyes.

Santana stared open mouthed and she thought back to Danielle's first day of school.

***Flashback***

Santana woke up when her alarm went off, she sat up and turned off the alarm without moving too much not to disturb the little girl in her room.

Santana always insisted that Danielle stayed with her on special occasions.

At age five Danielle was already a spitting image of Santana.

Danielle needed glasses however and she loved to read.

Danielle also hated junk food.

Danielle opened her eyes and glanced around, looking for her mother.

"I'm right here mija" Santana said hugging her daughter and laying them back down.

""Can I have my glasses?" Danielle murmured.

Once Danielle could see she snuggled further into her mother.

"We better get up" Santana stated but made no movement to get up.

"Why?" Danielle questioned.

"First day of school"

The little Latina didn't respond just snuggled into her mother.

Danielle smirked to herself and started the tickle attack on her mother.

"Danielle! I'll kill you" Santana yelped through her giggling.

"Oh two can play that game" Santana threatened once Danielle had stopped tickling her.

Santana started to tickle her daughter and because of her height and strength Danielle couldn't get away.

After about 5 minutes Santana stopped her attack and picked up the giggling girl and moved her into the kitchen.

Danielle sat on the kitchen island while her mother prepared the meal.

***Time Jump***

Santana was relieved that Danielle had gone to school without a fuss.

It was now time to pick her up.

As she waited for the girl to come out Santana saw happy families and her heart broke.

Her heart became worse when she saw her daughter being led to her by a teacher because her glasses were gone.

"Ms Lopez I am very sorry but Danielle was the target of some bullying, unfortunately at lunch some boys took her glasses and broke them"

Santana was struggling to contain herself.

"Oh baby come here" Santana said crouching down.

Standing up with Danielle in her arms she spoke to the teacher glaring "Just make sure it doesn't happen again".

Danielle was quiet the whole way to the optometrist.

"Danielle how have you been?" the doctor asked getting a shrug in return.

"She needs new glasses" Santana offered as a greeting.

"I'll go get them and have you ever thought of contacts?" The doctor asked.

"For a 6 year old?"

"Yeah it's never too early, Danielle seems to be an active kid. It'll be good for her"

"What do you think Dan?" Santana asked the silent girl.

Danielle just nodded.

After learning how to put in her contacts Danielle went to the shops with her mother.

As they were at starbucks after getting the ingredients for that nights dinner, Danielle was looking at the notice board.

She pulled down a few pieces of paper and walked back to her table.

Santana walked back with two coffees- Danielle's was milk with a slight coffee taste- and cookies.

The older Latina slid her daughters snack over to her.

The two ate in silence until Danielle pushed the flyers over to her mother.

"Track, Baseball, Kung-fu, Karate, Basketball, Soccer and Rugby. Seriously Danielle? You want to do sport?" She said.

"Yeah I wanna do it. " Danielle begged.

"Okay fine. I will call these numbers and will get your gear this weekend"

And for the first time since Santana's soul mates walked out with Danielle's sister and brothers, Danielle looked happy and started eating like a 6 year old.

***End Flashback***

"I know what it means to you but I need you to pick up Christian's, Damian's and Samantha's bed" Santana pleaded.

"Fine but until they need me I will pack up my room" Danielle said with so much attitude it hurt.

Grabbing an apple Danielle walked up to her room.

Santana shook her head and like Danielle grabbed some food- except hers was a jumbo block of chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

A fight makes a family chapter 10

**Are we all ready for some old and new characters?**

Danielle had grudgingly gone and gotten her siblings beds.

They were currently in the middle of a department store being dragged around by their mothers.

"Okay you have one hour to get whatever you want. We are getting a coffee go" Santana ordered as all four adults handed over their credit cards.

The four children quickly spread out.

***Danielle***

Danielle had quickly rushed off to her favourite store.

The book store.

Danielle was browsing the shelves when she was suddenly knocked over- her contacts falling out making her instantly blind.

"Oh my gods. I am so sorry, I didn't see you" A male voice said.

Danielle just dusted herself off and reached into her bag to grab her spare glasses.

Once she could see Danielle looked up and instantly fell in love.

The young boy looked her age maybe a year older; he had spiked sandy blonde hair, sea green eyes and a worried expression.

"I... I'm fine" Danielle stuttered.

"Good, Um, I'm Jacob Evans. Look I get off in 20 minutes, let me buy you a coffee. Please"

"I'd like that, I'm Danielle Lopez by the way. In the starbucks upstairs"

"Yeah" Jacob nodded.

"Cool I'll go buy a few books then I'll be right up"

Both walked away smiling.

***Samantha***

Samantha walked into a clothes store and was walking around when she saw make your own Mr Men and Little Miss (Yes they are still around) shirts.

She made four- One for herself and one each for her siblings.

***Christian***

Christian also walked into a clothes store but this time it was for sports clothes.

Seeing a whole lot of personalised varsity jackets made a great idea in Christians mind.

Felling kind he bought 4.

***Damian***

Damian walked into a music store.

He noticed some CD's on special he went up and saw his favourite artists.

And like the others bought something for his siblings.

***Danielle***

The young Latina was reading her book when she saw the young blonde haired boy come and sit in front of her.

"Hi, I haven't ordered yet what do you want?" Jacob greeted.

"Um... skim milk cappuccino"

"Cool I'll be right back"

A few minutes.

"Here me go" Jacob said sliding the coffee over to her.

"So where do you go to school?" Danielle asked.

"JFK high" Jacob answered before taking a swig of coffee.

"I go there, how have I never seen you?"

"I just moved from LA"

"Oh wow, LA beats New York" Danielle admitted.

"Well I prefer the big apple"

"Really? Why?" Danielle questioned.

"Well there is this really pretty girl that I have fallen for"

"Um" Danielle started but she was cut off by Jacobs lips on hers.

***Downstairs***

"I know she's here she said something about books" Samantha said holding 4 bags.

Damian and Christian were also holding 4 bags each.

"Maybe she is upstairs kissing some guy" Christian said glaring at Danielle and the mystery guy.

***Upstairs***

Breaking the kiss Danielle smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Come to dinner, you can bring your family" Danielle offered.

"Um... I don't think that is good idea" Jacob said.

"Why?" Danielle questioned.

"My family is... different"

"Nothing is worse than my family".

"Ok, But on one condition"

"Yeah" said Danielle excited.

"Be my girlfriend and let me take you out to lunch tomorrow"

"I can agree to those terms. I've got to go. Here is my mobile and address. Bye"

And with a quick kiss Danielle was gone.

***The other starbucks***

"Finally, Danielle where were you? You know the drill you always have to tell we where you are" Santana said hysterical, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

When Danielle was realised she saw that Samantha, Christian and Damian were glaring at her while their mothers looked at her worried.

"I was just inviting a guy and his family to dinner"

"Whoa back up. What guy?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe it was the guy she was lip locking above the book store in starbucks" Samantha said.

"What?" All four mothers shouted drawing attention to the little group.

"Not lip locking, Jacob is a friend who is coming to dinner so let's go" Danielle said before walking out of the mall leaving the others to scramble after her.

***The Faberritana household***

"You guys go and unpack more stuff, we will call you when your... friend arrives" Santana spat.

**The kids room**

"Hey I got you guys something" Danielle said before handing Samantha a romance novel, Damian a mystery and Christian a action.

"I got you guys something too" Damian said as he handed out the CD's he bought Danielle got Fall Out Boy, Christian got Greenday and Samantha got Taylor Swift.

"I was walking through a clothes store when I saw there was a table to make your own little men and little miss shirts, so I made some" Samantha said.

Danielle's shirt said little miss athletic, Damian's was Mr musical and Christian's was Mr Quarterback.

"Well I guess great siblings think alike because I bought this" Christian grinned.

Danielle held up a blue and white varsity jacket that had Lopez on the back along with a picture of a baseball bat and ball- Danielle's favourite sport.

Samantha held up a pink and white jacket with Fabray and pom-poms on the back.

Damian's jacket was red and white with Berry and the drama faces on the back.

"Wow, this is amazing" Danielle breathed.

"You guys are my brothers and sister. It's what we do" Samantha said tearing up.

"Nothing will split us apart" Christian said holding his left hand out to Danielle.

"Not friends" Danielle confirmed grabbing hold of Damian's hand.

"Or social status" Said Samantha grabbing the brunette boys other hand.

"Or relationships" Damian concluded.

"Guys our guests are here" Quinn shouted down to the kids.

***Upstairs***

"Danielle why don't you do the honours" Brittany growled.

All the mothers were very disapproving of this relationship, no one was good enough to date their daughter.

Danielle walked up to the door and took a breath before opening it.

"Hey" Danielle said to the sandy haired boy who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, I bought these for you" Jacob said handing over the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you, please come in" Danielle only then realising the people who stood behind Jacob.

The family moved forward out of the door way.

"Ummm, Danielle and family this is my sister Jackie, my brother Zac, my pop Noah but he likes to be called Puck and my Dad Sam" Jacob introduced.

"Well this is my sister Samantha, My brothers Damian and Christian and my mothers- Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany"

"It's been too long you four" Puck smirked.

"Oh shut up and hug me Puckermen"

The seven kids watched as their parents embraced.

During this time Jacob laced his hand with Danielle's.

"What is this? Reunion week?" Christian asked "How do you know them?"

"These two were basically our adoptive brothers during high school. When we came out they protected us. But I didn't know they were gay themselves, speaking of which, Sam what happened to Neneh?" Rachel asked.

"She had to work late tonight, you're not the only ones in a polyamorous relationship" Puck said "she should be here in half-an-hour"

"This is what you meant by different?" Danielle whispered to Jacob "Because my family just got back together yesterday"

"Wow, and your already this comfortable with each other" Jacob asked.

"We're a family no matter how long we have been together"

"Can you kids go get the pizza" Rachel asked "I ordered it 20 minutes ago"

"Yeah sure" Danielle said grabbing Jacobs and making Santana growl.

Quinn whispered into Santana's ear "Stop it she looks happy"

Santana just looked at her, stood up and grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her into the kitchen saying something about getting drinks.

***Kitchen***

"What is going on with you?" Quinn demanded to Santana.

Santana spun around with tears streaming down her face.

"She is my little girl, the night of the fight I would have trashed the place then curled up into a little ball if it wasn't for her. On Samantha's, Christian's and Damian's Birthday I made her sleep in my bed, it became a ritual for us and a few months ago on Christian's birthday I woke up in the middle of the night to find Danielle cuddled up to me. I can't lose her"

"Santana listen to me. We are going to have to do this three more times, see how hard this is hitting you it's hitting me, Rachel and Brittany just as hard. They are growing up and we can't react badly when a guy comes to ask for Danielle's hand, when Danielle comes running to us to tell us that she is pregnant. But I promise you she will always be your baby." Quinn assured.

"But she has fallen for him what if he breaks her heart?"

"He won't I just asked Damian and Christian to put the fear of God into him" Rachel said entering the room with Brittany behind her.

"And I'm sure Samantha will help" Brittany added.

***Door bell***

"Hey, come in Neneh, It's been too long" Quinn greeted.

Back in the living room after Neneh had kissed Sam and Puck hello they started to talk.

"I find it funny that the two people who had a baby in high school are gay and bi" Neneh commented.

"Samantha and the others don't know about Beth and I don't want them to know yet" Quinn's voice chilled the room.

"I don't want to spill the beans because it will affect my kids too. But I have to say that Jacob is my baby boy, Your daughter better not hurt him"

"I think that there love is like ours, I mean how many high school sweethearts stay together?"


	11. Chapter 11

A fight makes a family chapter 11

For all those who love Danielle and/or Jacob and how everything seemed perfect well then you will probably hate me for this chapter. Sorry... Well not really.

*Time jump* 3 months*

Life went on for the two households and the parents were astounded by the change in their kids.

Danielle was happier and was letting loose. She and Jacob took the next step on their two month anniversary.

Samantha had come out of the closet and had been dating a girl that her family loved for a month.

Christian was single but was more of a big brother to Zac then Jacob was.

Damian had found the girl for him. She was playing Mimi in the local production of RENT! while he played Roger.

The kids room was well kept and finished.

It was after school on a Friday and Jacob was on the prowl for his girlfriend.

He found her at her locker staring down at something.

"Hey baby" he growled in her ear.

When he didn't get a response he looked down to find a positive pregnancy test.

"Is that yours?" Jacob asked.

"No it's bloody Samantha's. Of course it's mine and before you ask yes it is yours, I have stayed 100% faithful to you which is a big ask from me"

"What do we do?" Jacob asked.

"You want to stay?" Danielle asked she had expected Jacob to run to the hills.

"Yeah your my soul mate"

"I can't tell my mums they'll kick me out and I don't think your parents will be to happy either".

"We can go to LA my friends will help us" Jacob suggested.

"Really?" Danielle questioned.

"Yeah go home and pack some of your stuff, get as much money as you can and write a note to your mothers to tell them what happened but don't tell them where you are going. I'll meet you in 20 minutes at the bus stop" Jacob said before running off.

*Faberritana household*  
>Danielle grabbed some clothes- ones that fit and some that were too big, books, her laptop, iPod, chargers, cash, her teddybear and a few photos of her and her family.<p>

Writing the note she wrote a segment for each person.

*One hour later*  
>"Danielle we're home" Rachel shouted as everyone moved in the house.<p>

"Hey look that's Dan's hand writing" Samantha said picking up the note.

"What does it say?"

**My dear family,  
>I am so sorry that I have to do this to you but I am pregnant and couldn't face the disappointment.<br>Damian-you said on that fateful Friday that I was the one person who took time to know the real you, well I thought it was the opposite, you were the one person who understood me and for that I thank you.  
>Christian-you were my first kiss, first time and first friend, you came up to me the day the big boys pushed me down and broke my glasses, I couldn't see your face and you didn't talk so I didn't know it was but from the second hug you gave me I knew you were my savior, goodbye my stud.<br>Samantha- you were my 'sister' long before you were my sister, the one I came to with the things I couldn't tell my mum. You let me copy your maths homework while you copied my spanish.  
>Quinn- you left me with a QBIC mentality and led me to believe that I could be whatever I wanted to be.<br>Rachel- your love of musicals is what you left to me, while I didn't vocalize it like you did it was always there.  
>Brittany- what can I say, you are the constant reminder of what we had, a family, your hugs were like a magic shield, banishing all the bad things in the world.<br>And lastly my mother, all I can say to you is that I'm sorry.  
>We will see each other again this is not the end.<br>Danielle xo**

"No this is some sort of sick joke" Damian whispered.

Santana didn't say anything she just bolted downstairs and into Danielle's corner of the room.

"She took her teddybear, the teddybear I bought her the day after you left, she called it cucumber" And with that Santana broke down on Danielle's bed.

Quinn, Rachel and Brittany rushed over to comfort her and also grieve for their lost daughter.

Damian was so angry he punched a dry wall, fracturing his wrist.

"Samantha take these keys and drive around and look for them" Christian ordered.

"Them? So I'm looking for a teenage girl holding a teddybear named cucumber" Samantha questioned.

"No Jacob would have gone with her" Damian said.

"Damian your with me. We'll find her"

But despite their hard work they lost their sister a second time.

*time jump 8 months LA*  
>A very pregnant Danielle Lopez waddled into the bookstore where her boyfriend worked.<p>

They had lived with one of Jacob's friends until her fourth month when the bookstore owner offered the couple the apartment rent free.

It was a generous offer and a good one as they had bills to cover for her doctors appointment, food and clothes.

Money was tight but it got them through.

Right now now Danielle was 9 months and a week and sick of this kid.

She loved it to death but she would love it more if it was out of her.

Both Jacob and Danielle decided that they didn't want to know the sex.

Danielle was trying to induce labor by walking around the block.

"That kid must be comfortable in there because it doesn't seem like it wants to come out" Jacob commented from behind the counter.

"We have tried everything"Danielle complained.

"There is one thing we haven't tried" Jacob implied.

"Anything. I will do anything to get your god damn kid out of me"

"Hold on" Jacob said before placing a sign in the window that said 'Be Back in 20 Minutes'

Jacob grabbed Danielle's hand and started up the stairs, but was stopped by water leaking down Danielle's pants.

"Dan did you just wet yourself?" Jacob asked.

"No my water just broke finally"

*14 hours later*  
>"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Danielle screamed at the boy whose hand she was crushing "I WANT MY MUMMY!"<p>

*New York*  
>Santana was sleeping behind Rachel while Quinn was sleeping behind Brittany.<p>

Suddenly Santana woke up and looked over her shoulder to see a little Latina with too big glasses and tears streaming down her face.

She blinked and the image was replaced with her daughter at 17 holding a blue bundle with Jacob looking over them tears rolling down both teenagers faces.

Santana stood and walked over to the image.

"Sanny I dreamed about Danielle she had a baby boy" Brittany said standing up and hugging the Latina.

"So did I" Rachel added pulling the Latina back to bed.

"I did too" Quinn mumbled.

"I was dreaming and all I heard was Danielle screaming mummy. And when I woke up I saw Danielle when she was 5 then it was Danielle now but holding a baby boy and Jacob was there crying. But they were happy tears. They had a baby. What's strange is that we all dreamt it"

"Mum" two teenagers said as three fell to the floor as they all wanted to get through the door.

Danielle's siblings were hit as hard as Santana when the younger Latina left.

Christian became a man-whore.

Samantha ruled the school with an iron fist.

And Damian stopped speaking.

"We all dreamt about Dan. She just had a baby" Samantha explained.

"Maybe now she will come home" Christian wondered out loud.

*Puckerman-Evan's house*  
>Neneh was asleep between Puck and Sam when she was woken by a howl of pain.<p>

Sam sat upright clutching his left hand.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked also wide awake.

"My hand really hurts. Like it's broken but I can move my fingers so I know it's not" Sam explained.

"In my dream Danielle broke Jacob's hand while she was giving birth" Neneh said.

"I had the same dream" Both Sam and Puck reviled.

*A week later*  
>Both families were slightly scared at how their dreams combined but they let the topic drop for now.<p>

Damian had a detention for punching a fellow student.

In his defense that student called Danielle a slut and his family freaks.

The brunette boy grabbed the mail and started to walk up the drive.

When he saw familiar hand writing Damian dropped the rest of the mail and ran inside.

"Dan sent us a letter" He rasped to his family and extended family.

The Puckerman-Evans family were having dinner with the Faberritana family.

"What does it say?" Christian asked standing.

Damian opened the letter and pulled out a picture.

It was of a baby boy and on the back was 'Elijah Santiago Samuel Evans. I'm sorry'

Everyone sat in silence until Puck spoke.

"Elijah is my fathers name. Santiago is the male version of Santana and Samuel- Sam"

"What do we do now?" Samantha asked.

Brittany was the closest to her so the older blonde pulled her remaining daughter into her.

"We wait for them to make another move."


	12. Chapter 12

A fight makes a family chapter 12

*LA*  
>Life was hard but worth it for the young couple and their son.<p>

Danielle and Jacob both worked at at the bookstore but Danielle was also writing a book.

Elijah was growing and healthy but on the three month checkup the young parents were told that their son was deaf.

Danielle and Jacob took that in their stride.

Danielle had finished her book and had talked to a publisher and was waiting for him to return with the feedback.

*New York*  
>Every went back to normal...slightly normal.<p>

Neneh released a new book, Puck built three cars for the remaining Faberritana kids and Sam went back to school to be an elementary school teacher.

Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel also spent more time with their kids.

Damian learnt sign language to communicate, everyone also learnt it along with him.

*L.A* Elijah is 10 months*  
>"Hey Bill" Danielle said to her friend who was behind the counter.<p>

Danielle and Jacob had taken Elijah to the local park.

Upstairs Jacob started to make Eli's bottle while Danielle changed him.

The phone rang but they let it go to voice mail.

**Ms Lopez, I just finished your book and wow this will go to the top of the best sellers. The mixture of humor plus drama. If your not doing anything to night bring your boyfriend and son to dinner on me. Call me soon, bye  
><strong>  
>Danielle was holding Elijah while Jacob held the ready bottle.<p>

Elijah was reaching out and signing for the bottle in his fathers hand.

"What do I say? Do I call him?" Danielle whispered.

"Call him in an hour when Eli's asleep, I'll go get some decent clothes" Jacob shoved the bottle into Elijah's eggar hands and left.

*1 hour later*  
>Jacob had returned with a sky blue cocktail dress for Danielle with matching heels, Black slacks, white button-ups, a sky blue tie and black dress shoes for him and Elijah.<p>

Danielle had already called and found out where they were dining.

*3 hours later out side restaurant*  
>"Wow this is, wow" Jacob said as the family got out if the beat up car which looked very out of place in the car park.<p>

Inside they were met with a sight that even if Danielle's book did kick off they wouldn't be able to afford this place.

"Um...excuse me but the local McDonalds is down the road" the materee'd said with an evil smirk.

"We're here to dine with a mr Jenkins" Jacob growled standing to his full hight.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, come with me"

The trio were led into a private room which was set up with a high chair along with a rug and toys.

Seeing that her publisher wasn't there yet Danielle kicked off her heels and got down on the rug to play with her son while Jacob took off his tie and undid his top button of his top and joined his girlfriend.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture" Jack Jenkins said ten minutes later as he admired the young family

"Mr Jenkins, I'm sorry for our appearance" Danielle said standing to attention.

During the 10 minutes Jacob and Danielle were teaching Elijah somethings in sign language, but in the process Jacob's carefully gelled hair had become very messy and Danielle's make up and naturally wavy hair were also messed up.

"It's fine now let's talk business"

*New York*  
>"Happy birthday to Damian, Happy birthday to you" His family sang.<p>

Before Damian blew out the candles Damian made his wish.

He wished that his sister would come home.

Sorry for the late up date. Had to go back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

A Fight makes a Family Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been at school and haven't had time to update. Anyhow this chapter ends with a cliff-hanger, which you will hate me for. Oh and a shout out to Wolfgurl6 who encourages me to write and ExplosiveArtBloock who is just plain amazballs. Also TrustInFaith could you please tell me why your angry at me.**

*Time Jump*Elijah is 1 year 6 months*

Life kicked off full force after Danielle's book became successful.

Jenkins was behind them all the way and was happy for the young couple.

Jacob proposed to Danielle on her 18th birthday.

They were married a month later on the beach.

***New York***

Time went slowly for the heart broken families.

It was Friday night and the Puckerman-Evans family were at the Faberritana house.

Neneh was yet again late as she had a book signing at the local book store.

"Oh My God, look at this" Neneh said bursting through the door.

She placed a book where everyone could see.

"Is that... Danielle?" Santana asked looking at her daughter who wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young woman.

"Look at Jacob" Sam whispered.

"That must be Elijah" Samantha said from her space.

On the book cover Elijah was sitting up, smiling at the camera with Danielle around the back of him on her side, head propped up on her elbow. Jacob was on his stomach behind her, chin on her shoulder.

"They look like a real family" Damian signed.

"Hey, There is a section in the middle that is all photos" Christian pointed out.

The first shot was of Danielle and siblings with their mothers as babies.

The next was just of Danielle and Santana both in dark blue jeans, light blue tank tops and bare feet.

They flicked through the shots till the last one which made everyone smile.

Danielle was sitting in-between Jacob's legs while Elijah was sitting in-between her legs. Jacob and Danielle were kissing while Elijah smiled and made the peace symbol with both hands.

***LA***

"I think that you should move to New York" Jenkins said.

"What?" Danielle asked

The family had moved out of the book store apartment and into a decent one.

"New York has the highest book sales and I kinda already bought you a place"

"Where?" Danielle wondered.

"The upper eastside"

"We'll take it"

***time jump Elijah is 1 yr 6 months***

Danielle and Jacob packed up their lives and son to move to the big apple.

Currently the little family were having a picnic in the when they saw their family.

"It's Jackie's birthday, the day I became a big brother" Jacob mumbled in Danielle's ear.

Both families were currently playing in the sun.

Christian threw the football he was playing with a little too high and far for Zac to catch.

It hit Danielle in the back of the head knocking out her contacts.

"Babe are you okay?" Jacob exclaimed running up to her.

Jacob and Danielle were both wearing Aviators.

"Yeah, just go get my glasses, they are in my bag"

Jacob ran towards the picnic blanket while Elijah ran to his mother.

'Are you okay mummy?' the young boy signed, not knowing his mother couldn't see.

"Did you want me to sign to him that you are okay?" Damian asked horsely.

"Yeah thanks"

'She's fine little man I'm Damian'

'I'm Elijah'

With a great force Damian backed away like he had been stung.

Jacob returned with the glasses.

Once Danielle could see she turned around to face the perpetuators.

"D... Danielle?" Santana asked stepping forward to face her daughter.

"Hi Mum"

Oh cliffy. Okay the next and final chapter should be up this weekend. Sequel will be up next weekend because I have to go back to prison... I mean school.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh this is the last chapter for A Fight Makes A Family. I have a sequel written along with a 'Suite Life on Deck' Fic and I am considering a 'Pretty Little Liars'. I got all the Spanish from google.**

"¿Cómo podría salir? Yo era un desastre para la semana, Christian empezó a dormir alrededor, Samantha se convirtió en una perra importante para que su novia de su objeto de dumping, Damián dejó de hablar dejó de hablar y ha perdido interés en los musicales, ¿qué tienen que decir por sí mismo" Santana yelled. (How could you leave? I was a mess for weeks, Christian started to sleep around, Samantha became a major bitch so her girlfriend dumped her, Damian stopped talking stopped talking and lost interest in musicals what do you have to say for yourself)

"Me fui porque estaba preocupado por la decepción, y para su información cristiana siempre dormía alrededor y así lo hice, Samantha siempre fue una perra y Damián no tenía ningún interés en los musicales que sólo pretendía que les gusta por su madre. Y yo no recuerdo nada de PI o la falta de anuncios persona en el periódico" (I left because I was worried about the disappointment, and for your information Christian always slept around and so did I, Samantha was always a bitch and Damian never had any interest in musicals he only pretended to like them because of his mother. And I don't remember any PI's or missing person ad's in the newspaper)

"Porque es lo que quería y no teníamos idea de dónde buscar" (Because it's what you wanted and we had no idea where to look)

"You know what fine, don't be happy that I am back in New York, don't connect with your son-in-law. Yeah we got married and do you know how hard it was to walk down the aisle without my mum there. So fine don't be part of my life" Danielle ranted.

'Eli come here' Danielle signed.

And with a final nod to Damian, Danielle Jacob and Elijah left the park.

All while Danielle and Santana were fighting, Danielle was giving Damian directions to her penthouse in sign language.

***Time Jump* The Evan's Penthouse***

Damian was nervous, he was standing outside his sister's penthouse.

Before he could ring the bell, the door opened revealing his brother-in-law.

'Damian, how are you?' Jacob signed.

"I can talk Jacob, I just don't choose to" the brunette boy replied.

"I saw what Dan was doing, come in"

"Damian, how are you?" Danielle asked.

"I'm fine"

Sitting down in silence until Damian spoke.

"When are you due" Damian notice that Danielle was wearing a tight shirt showing off her growing stomach while yesterday she was wearing a baggy shirt.

"In 6 months" Danielle smirked.

"What? No offence but your huge"

"We are expecting quadruplets, we are finding out the sex this time"

"Congrats, um... Where is my nephew?" Damian asked.

"He is upstairs, I'll go get him" Jacob said before standing up.

"Would you like a drink?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah that would be great"

In the kitchen Damian broke out of his facade.

"She wants you back, I never have seen any more broken then she was, still is"

"I... will go to her office tomorrow"

"Thank you"

Damian did the one thing he had longed to do for over two years.

Hug his sister.

***Time Jump*The next day***

"Ms Lopez you have a client waiting for you in your office" The sectary said to Santana as she walked in.

"Thanks"

Santana opened her office door to see her daughter and grandson.

"I didn't come here to fight" Danielle said not looking up from her son.

Sitting at her desk Santana just observed her daughter being a mother herself.

"Call me anything you want, he won't hear you".

"A phone call Dan, that's all it took".

"The day I met Jacob, I heard your rant- about me, and the moment I saw those pink lines, I couldn't stand to see you disappointed" Danielle had tears going down her face at this point.

By reflex Santana leaped over the desk and knelt in-front of her daughter.

"You were and never will be a disappointment, I love you Princessa, more than my own life"

"I love you too mum"

'Are you my grandma?' Elijah asked.

'Ci, mijo, I am' Santana signed back.

And, in the heat of the moment, Elijah let out a fit of giggles and hugged Santana.

Danielle watched her mother and son embraced.

Santana looked over the young boys shoulder and spoke to her daughter "It's kinda hard to believe all this started with a fight and ended with a family"


	15. AN

A:N- Hey readers I have made a sequel to this highly supported fanfic so come on and read it!


End file.
